Various technologies have been conventionally proposed regarding electronic devices. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes the technology in which a piezoelectric vibration element is mounted via an elastic member onto an outer-surface of a housing of a telephone such as a mobile phone or fixed phone, and the piezoelectric vibration element is vibrated, to thereby transmit sound to a user of the telephone.